


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by james



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, sex in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn in a car.  Written for a H5-0 porn-a-thon as a comment fic so slightly rough and dirty. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

Danny tensed as Steve's hand touched him, then he tensed even more and shouted, "What the holy Hell are you doing?"

But Steve didn't answer. One hand on the steering wheel and he was looking forward, face serious like he was concentrating on the highway ahead. Danny looked around frantically, and there was no visible traffic, but still he pushed at Steve's hand which was dragging down his zipper.

"Are you insane? Wait a minute, who am I talking about? Of course you're insa-- oh, God, dammit!" Danny writhed, trying to move away from Steve's fingers -- or possibly into, he couldn't be sure and would never admit to anything. Fingers which were working their way into Danny's shorts, pushing down the waistband and pulling his dick free.

"You're going to get us killed," Danny pointed out, but his knees were pressing apart and he was leaning back against the seat and he had to be insane, had to be certifiably crazier than his crazy psycho partner.

But his partner was working his hand up and down Danny's dick, and they were driving down the highway like they had nowhere to go and nothing to crash into -- for example, the cliff on one side and the ocean on the other, but even Danny had to admit the cliff was more of a hill and the ocean was a good hundred yards away.

There was still grass they could run into, and the ground was probably bumpy.

Danny's head hit the back of his seat as Steve began jerking him faster. He turned his head to look, but Steve was concentrating on the road, like he was alone in the car or listening to one of those books on tape and not making Danny want to rip his clothes off and beg.

Steve's hand was warm, his grip strong and Danny could swear he could feel every callus of Steve's fingertips on the shaft of his dick. He tried not to shove his hips upwards, tried not to give Steve any reason to think this was good, this was OK, this was something he should be allowed to do whenever the hell he liked -- for instance, downtown Honolulu.

Danny squeezed his eyes closed as his dick jumped and he choked back a moan. Steve's grip tightened in response and Danny felt himself whimper. He scrabbled for a grip on the door, or anyplace -- not the door handle, Danny yelled at himself, _please don't get yourself killed with your dick hanging out of your pants._

He was still staring at Steve and Steve was still looking at the fucking road, jerking Danny off and maybe he wasn't even aware of it, maybe he didn't know and he thought he had the gearshift or he wasn't thinking at all and his hand was on automatic.

"Steve," Danny said, half needing to know and half afraid of finding out. Steve's thumb swirled over the head of his dick and Steve glanced over, met Danny's eyes and that was it, he was gone, and Danny couldn't look away from him as he came all over Steve's hand.

Steve worked his dick over, wringing him out until Danny was a puddle of Jersey goo in the passenger seat. Steve reached back and grabbed something from the back -- a towel, and he wiped his hand cleaned and Danny didn't even have the energy to scowl at him for _planning_ this.

Well, then, it was probably the towel he used when he snuck off to surf, Danny allowed, and he decided that maybe he would wait until later to ask. He let his eyes close again and after a moment Steve tucked his dick back into his shorts. A moment later a light touch ghosted over Danny's cheek and Danny just smiled.


End file.
